


Squash

by sweetrosei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Akashi, Asexual Character, Gen, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro asks Atsushi to be his queerplatonic partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squash

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know what a Queerplatonic relationship is, Seijuro does explain, but you can also read this here: http://www.asexuality.org/wiki/index.php?title=Queerplatonic.

Seijuro let out a satisfied sigh as a warm arm wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes and smiled softly as he settled into the embrace. He was currently half laying on Atsushi, their legs intertwined with one of his hands resting on Atsushi’s chest and one of Atsushi’s arms around him. He was so comfortable that he didn’t care that his other arm was squashed at an awkward angle out of the way. He was wrapped in the kind of warmth you feel when you wake up on a cold morning snuggled in your blankets and it feels so good you don’t want to get up for anything. He didn’t even care that Atsushi was getting crumbs on the bed and probably on Seijuro himself. He was in heaven.

Atsushi felt the same. He had sweets, music playing, and his best friend curled up with him. As he ate his mind wandered and he started absent-mindedly stroking his thumb on Seijuro’s back. His thoughts drifted back to their time at Teiko when they’d first started doing this. It had happened slowly over-time. They’d gradually started sitting closer and closer, realising that the other didn’t mind, then they added little touches and quick hugs. Eventually they’d ended up clinging to each other while watching a horror movie they’d snuck into Atsushi’s room. Seijuro had refused to admit that he had been doing any clinging out of fear but hadn’t minded admitting that it felt comfortable to be that close. Both agreeing that it was nice, they decided to keep doing it. From then on, whenever they were alone in Atsushi’s room, they would end up snuggled up to each other while they watched TV, talked, or did homework. Even if they weren’t laying as close as they were today they usually had some kind of physical connection when they were in private, whether it was touching shoulders, feet on laps, or linked hands. The physical comfort made them both happy and, in Seijuro’s case, it helped calm his mind and keep his anxieties at bay for a while.

After Seijuro changed, back in Teiko, the closeness had stopped. They only started becoming close again after winter cup. Now, Seijuro couldn’t stop feeling guilty about how he’d treated Atsushi (how he’d treated all of them, but Atsushi especially). He could still remember the pain in Atsushi’s eyes when he’d started roughly pulling away from the touches and flinging cold dismissive words at him. Atsushi claimed it was fine now and he didn’t care anymore, but that didn’t make it any better that he’d hurt him so much in the first place.

They’d quickly resumed their cuddling once they’d both made it clear that they still wanted it. They didn’t really have a specific conversation about it, but the first sign came when Atsushi had reached for Seijuro’s hand one day and he didn’t pull away. After Seijuro started playing with Atsushi’s hair while they talked, it had rapidly turned back to how things had been before.

It had been a two months now since they’d recovered their physical closeness, and five days since Akashi had asked the big question that Atsushi was currently debating the answer to. While Atsushi had just been happy to have things back to normal and was satisfied with that, Seijuro had been curious about their intimacy and had done some research. He’d quickly found information on various romantic and sexual orientations that he’d filed away for later but there was something else that had immediately caught his eye regarding their situation. After he’d gathered the courage, which hadn’t been that hard since he felt so at home and safe with Atsushi, he’d decided to ask how he felt about them.

~~~

_“Atsushi… have you heard of something called a queerplatonic relationship?” he asked, resting his chin on Atsushi’s chest as they lay on Atsushi’s bed and Seijuro looked up at him._

_“Mmm…” Atsushi thought it over for a moment before shaking his head slightly and holding a stick of pocky out for Seijuro. “No”_

_Seijuro bit off the end of the pocky, and resumed talking once he’d swallowed. “I’ve been researching it and from what I understand, it’s a relationship where two – or more I assume – people love each other platonically” he paused for a second, checking that Atsushi was still following him and didn’t look confused before he continued on. “They have a relationship that’s more intimate than friendship and has the same level of commitment as a romantic relationship, but without the romantic and sexual attraction.”_

_Atsushi looked thoughtful as he considered Seijuro’s words. Seijuro watched him as he did so, before deciding to explain why he was bringing it up. “I thought that might apply to what we have, if you wanted it to. I don’t do this with any of my other friends, nor do I feel the desire to, and I feel a connection to you that’s stronger than what I’d consider friendship but I don’t think it’s romantic or sexual.” Seijuro was still working out exactly what he identified as, but he knew he fell somewhere on the asexuality spectrum and he intended to talk to Atsushi about that sometime too, but he wanted to wait until his understanding of himself was clearer first. He was still coming to terms with everything that had happened to his mental health since Teiko, so he wasn’t ready to make too many big confessions and decisions so close together._

_Atsushi was nodding, so Seijuro continued. “I can send you links to the websites where I read about it so you can read them too. Will you think about it? I don’t think it would change anything about how we act right now, but I think it would be nice to call it that and have that commitment, but if you’re not comfortable with it then I’m okay with this as it is now too.” He didn’t want to pressure Atsushi, but he hoped he would say yes._

~~~

“Akachin~” Atsushi wrapped his arms tighter around Seijuro and made a pleased sound when he was snuggled up to. “I read the stuff you sent me.”

Seijuro perked up and tilted his head to look at him, resting his chin on Atsushi’s chest. He felt a rush of anxiety as he waited for Atsushi to elaborate.

“It sounds like us.” The beginning of a smile appeared on Seijuro’s lips. That sounded positive. He nodded in response, not wanting to speak and interrupt. “If it’s what Aka-chin wants, I’m okay with it.”

Seijuro kept smiling but was a little hesitant. That sounded too much like Atsushi was only saying it because Seijuro liked the idea. That was not what Seijuro wanted. “Do you want it? It’s important that it’s what you want too. I won’t be upset if you don’t.” He needed to make that clear. In all honesty, he would be a little disappointed, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He needed Atsushi to be honest with him.

“I like the sound of it and I like cuddling Aka-chin. I want it.”

Seijuro’s face lit up at Atsushi’s words. It was only a subtle change in expression really, but it was like a bright light in Atsushi’s eyes. “That makes me very happy, Atsushi.” Seijuro nudged Atsushi’s chest affectionately with his nose and was pleased when Atsushi briefly tightened his arms around him again. They cuddled in happy silence for a minute or so until Atsushi spoke again.

“Do I have to call you a vegetable now?” Atsushi asked, watching with hidden amusement as Seijuro’s face crinkled ever so slightly in momentary confusion then displeasure.

“You mean a zucchini?” Seijuro didn’t hide much of the distaste in his voice. “I would rather you didn’t. I have no idea why people chose that as the word. You can continue to call me what you were before, if you’d like. If it weren’t for my position and reputation, and for the romantic connotations of the words, I would say you could call me your partner.”

“I call you ‘my Aka-chin’ sometimes to Muro-chin. I don’t mean to but it happens.” Atsushi confessed. It honestly did happen by accident, but he never felt embarrassed or tried to take it back once he’d said it. He liked that he instinctively called Seijuro that.

Seijuro’s expression softened and his heart warmed at how cute Atsushi was. “Well, I must say I do quite like the sound of that. Perhaps you could call me that when speaking to him or our mutual friends.”

“Okay~” Atsushi replied, drawing out the last syllable and sounding especially happy. Now he had a queerplatonic partner and an excuse to call Seijuro his. Today was a good day.

“Thank you.” Seijuro replied, resting his cheek on Atsushi’s chest again. “My Atsushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcome~ I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
